Alternate Universes
__FORCETOC__ This page talks about the concept of alternate universes (AUs), the theory behind them, and their use in the fiction. Conceptual Theory An AU exists alongside, but entirely separate from your own universe. It functions under different laws of nature--though often similar ones. Energy, gravity, matter, all may function differently in an AU. Sometimes the differences are huge (such as AUs where planets are cube-shaped and get stacked like Tetris blocks) and sometimes small (such as AUs where inborn superpowers don't exist and your friends run a book store or a cafe). AUs are different from ATs (Alternate Timelines). No matter how far back in time you go, changes you make will not result in an AU, as AUs operate on fundamentally different laws of the universe. ATs have the same laws as the present timeline does. Travel between universes is possible under specific circumstances, as long as the destination is known. Known Universes B-Verse B-Verse is the main universe of Big Team. 2-Verse 2-Verse is the main universe of Small Team. C-Verse The C-Verse is a dark mirror to the B-Verse. It is fundamentally built on the magic of "Crispmas". The fundamental differences with B-Verse include: * Cyclone is "Santa Crisp" and delivers presents to the people of Halcyon City once a year * Atomica is "Mrs. Crisp", a Mrs. Claus analogue * It is unknown if there exists anything beyond Halcyon City * Hex is the personification of greed, dresses in a bright green feather coat and has a flying sleigh with coal-powered robot reindeer * Whitelight is the leader of Big Team and mayor of Halcyon City * Rescue is dating Dominik Tegan and a bat Transformed version of Wild Thang * Sidestep is the wielder of Excalibur and commands the Knights of the Round Table * The Big Team lineup is very different... ** Challenge (Matilda Kepler) and Spectre are deceased ** The mantle of Challenge is held by Gabbie Monroe instead of Matilda Kepler ** Trevor was a Transformed raccoon boy who died saving Halcyon City ** Gwendolyn du Lac, Lancelot-Less, The Morrigan and Redstreak never joined ** Rekken is Santa Crisp's helper, with her appearance resembling a nutcracker doll ** Boon, Boreas and Celerity are among their latest recruits ** Verve is a villain ** Freedo and Parrot are former team members, now outlaws * The overall tone of C-Verse is much darker than B-Verse Monsterhearts Verse During Season 2.5, a few episodes were dedicated to this AU, in which Big Team members are monster-people attending high school, forming cults, partying hard, making out, and solving mysteries. This universe uses Monsterhearts rules instead of Masks: A New Generation rules. Known characters in this universe: * Matilda Kepler (queen of Big High) * Gwendolyn du Lac (werewolf, dating Casper) * Casper Rodriguez (ghost, dating Gwen) * Jake Mansick (Mortal) Noir Verse During Season 2.5, a few episodes were dedicated to this AU, in which Big Team members are archetypes in a noir film. This universe uses Noir World rules instead of Masks: A New Generation rules. Known characters in this universe: * Detective Gwendolyn du Lac * Olivia Mann * Jake Mansick as Jack Mansick Reporter ( Noir Verse A) * Jake Mansick as Joseph Mansick Celebrity (Noir Verse B) Pigsmoke Verse During Season 2.5, a few episodes were dedicated to this AU, in which Big Team members are teachers and students at a magic school. This universe uses Pigsmoke rules instead of Masks: A New Generation rules. Known characters in this universe: * Minerva Smalls (teacher) * Olivia the Golem (student) Sprawl Verse During Season 2.5, a few episodes were dedicated to this AU, in which Big Team members are people in a dystopian cyberpunk future, planning heists that target large corporations. This universe uses The Sprawl rules instead of Masks: A New Generation rules. Known characters in this universe: * Lyn (cyborg, drone engineer) * LANCE-L01 (battle android) Travel to Alternate Universes Travel to AUs is generally different from travel to ATs. It is unknown why some methods of time travel also seem to work for universe travel (such as Dr. Doorheart's timepiece). Category:Location Category:2-Verse Category:B-Verse